


The Less You Need to Heal

by blackXroseXdying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackXroseXdying/pseuds/blackXroseXdying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight with another Werewolf pack Stiles is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Less You Need to Heal

Derek heard the familiar heartbeat only seconds before its owner came crashing through the trees and into the clearing.  
Stiles.  
As usual, running into a dangerous situation, thinking he can help when he's only going to get himself killed. Derek growls and bares his fangs at the the boy, but he Stiles doesn't falter; just keeps running, baseball bat held tightly in his hand.  
There's eight of them. A neighbouring pack from the next town over wanting to expand their territory. A dark haired beta sneaks up behind Stiles, claws raised, but Isaac tackles him from the side and they go rolling across the ground and out of sight. It's only then that Stiles stops. Only for a moment before he's charging forwards and slamming the metal bat over the head of another beta that Kira is fighting. The beta turns and snaps at Stiles but he just keeps swinging.  
The Alpha and another beta come charging back at Derek and he turns away from Stiles and back to the fight.

*********************

The fight doesn't last long and by the time it's over the air smells of blood and pain. Derek's pack are barely bruised and already healing; the other pack however are backed into a corner and nursing deeply bleeding wounds and a few broken bones.

"Leave. Now." Derek growls. "If you come back, we will tear you apart."  
The pack takes off into the wounds and the Hale Pack slowly shift back. Derek looks around at the group, checking that everyone is there and okay, and he notices that two are missing.

"Where are Lydia and..."  
"Derek!"  
Lydia's scream comes from behind them and when Derek turns he sees Lydia kneeling on the ground at the base of a tree with Stiles' head in her lap, pressing her torn grey cardigan to the side of his head. Stiles' eyes are closed and all the colour has vanished from his face. For a split second he thinks Stiles might be dead but then he hears that familiar heartbeat and he lets out a breath of relief before walking over to them.

"What happened?" Derek asked, crouching next to the them.  
"One of the betas...she threw him into the tree." Lydia said, looking down at Stiles with tears in her eyes.  
Derek stood up.  
"Scott, take him to your mum. No hospitals."  
The pack watched in silence as Derek got into the Camaro and drove away.  
"He's not serious right?" Lydia said, now looking at Scott.  
"They'll ask too many questions that we can't give answers too. My mum's at home, she can help."  
Scott picked Stiles up and walked back to the Jeep.

************************

Stiles opened his eyes and blinked furiously at the bright sunlight that was shining in through the window. He sat up slowly - his head pounding - and looked around with slightly blurred vision. He blinked a few times and Scott's living room came into focus. He brought his hand up to the side of his head and poked the skin, wincing as Scott walked into the room and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"You okay man?" Scott asked, looking concerned.  
"Yeah, yes. I'm fine. Great." Stiles said, rubbing at his head again. "Besides this, obviously."  
"It's just a couple of stitches, sorry bro. Mum said you're fine though, no concussion."  
Scott reached his hand behind him, feeling around for something and when he found it he tossed the Xbox controller to Stiles.  
They sat on the couch for most of the day, only stopping when Melissa walked in with a pizza for lunch and a bottle of aspirin for Stiles.

Stiles had just killed Scott's character for the fourth time in a row when he realized it was almost dark outside and he tossed the controller onto the table and stood up, stretching his arms and legs which were sore from sitting for too long.

"I should get going. Dad's probably wondering where I am and I need to make sure he eats something before work that isn't a burger or fries before he starts work." Stiles said, pulling on his shoes and hoodie.  
"Okay, see you at school tomorrow?" Scott said.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
Scott watched at Stiles drove down the street and he closed the door.

******************

Halfway home Stiles changed his mind and turned around, heading to Derek's loft. He was there he stared up the building as climbed out of the Jeep and let out a breath and headed for the door.

Stiles walked into the loft and paused.  
He had never seen Derek look so...soft.  
Derek was curled into a corner of the couch reading; the lamp on the side table casting a pale yellow glow over everything. Derek's hair was wet, like he'd just taken a shower, and he was wearing a maroon sweater and...were those thumb-holes? Stiles pulled the door shut and Derek looked up.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek said, closing the book and standing up.  
"I...um..." Stiles didn't actually have an answer for that. He had just wanted to see Derek.  
"Go home! After what you did last night..."  
"What I did? I was trying to help!"  
"Help? You call that...you could have gotten us killed! You almost got yourself killed!"  
"Aw, was someone worried about me?" Stiles said, sarcastically.

Before Stiles could blink, Derek had grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pushed him against the wall. He was standing so close that Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his cheek.  
"Of course I was worried, you idiot!" Derek mumbled. "You throw yourself into every dangerous situation you can find and you don't care if you get hurt."  
"Derek..."  
"Seeing you lying there on the ground like that last night...I thought you were dead." Derek took a deep breath. "I've lost too many people in my life and I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose you."  
Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' - his eyes closed - and loosened the grip he had on his hoodie. "Somehow, you've wormed your way under my skin and now..."  
Stiles brought his hand up and carded it through the short hairs at the back of Derek's neck. "I'm not going anywhere Derek. I'm here okay? I'm not leaving."


End file.
